


Thunder

by MercurialHolmes



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Kidnapping, One Shot, POV Dana Scully, Romance, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Short & Sweet, So smol, when they were babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialHolmes/pseuds/MercurialHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully get into all sorts of trouble all the time. Sometimes they get kidnapped. Scully recounts the few times so far where they've been taken together, and all the times in between where being with Mulder makes her feel like it'll all be fine. </p><p>(Fluffy little one shot I wrote in like half an hour. Basically Mulder is a goof and Scully is Fond(tm) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Her hands were numb, her nose stuffed, and she couldn't help but smile." by promptsonpaper.tumblr.com
> 
> (Btw- this whole thing is sort of loosely based on the song "Lent" by Autoheart- which is a rad song and you should give it a listen!"

It wasn’t anything special to get kidnapped or anything anymore. It seemed like ever since the start of her partnership with Agent Mulder, every few weeks she found herself stuffed in the trunk of a car-- the taste of blood staining the gag between her lips. 

Dana Scully put up with a lot of shit a lot of other agents wouldn’t, to be most specific- that of Fox Mulder. If this had happened to somebody else even once-- it wouldn’t get let go for months, surely. But no- she grinned and bared it, and always found herself being pulled off the ground into strong arms and a reassuring hold. 

Maybe she was just a sucker for a pretty smile, or maybe she just liked the rush that came along with catching monsters and men. 

Anymore, it was hard to tell the difference. 

\----------------------------

The first time they got taken together was a nightmare. Tied together against a rusting iron pole in a musty basement, she figured it was only a matter of time before the criminal holding them hostage would come down with his shotgun and shoot their brains out all over one another. Not a very poetic death, unfortunately. 

The plan was to kick his knees out as soon as he stood ready to shoot. It was risky, sure, but what wasn’t these days? Mulder talks her through it, harsh whispers piercing through a darkness that seemed to seep into her bones and saturate the marrow. Scully found herself shaking from the the india ink of the room flowing through her veins as he methodically tears at the rope entwining their hands. When he feels her trembling, he starts to talk to fill the silence. Everything, anything, nothing at all. 

The man upstairs is taking a long time, she notes. Scully wonders if by some miracle he’s dropped dead. 

“Remember that time we were out on that farm in Ohio looking into those cattle that’d been killed? There was a noise in the woods that reminded you of a mountain lion, and you ran away from it so fast that you slipped and fell in the mud.” 

He leans back against the pole, and she can feel his head almost touch her shoulder. She starts working at her side of the rope, smiling at the thought. 

“And then you ran after me, and fell too. I was worried you broke your arm.” 

She says, and Mulder breathes out as much laughter as he can get away with in the silence, 

“You can’t have been all that worried, because you laughed at me for ten minutes.” 

Their hands fall slack to the floor, Scully having untied the rope. They hear footsteps down the stairs, and she tenses. 

Their plan goes without fail, the man is taken into custody, and her and Mulder go home. 

When she gets dressed for bed that night, she rubs over the fresh bruises on her wrists, all the while remembering a rainy day, and Mulder falling into the mud right next to her, yelling all the way down. 

\-----------------------------------------

She dreams of a dark room with soft light coming in from only one little window. 

It sounds like thunder. 

In the morning, Scully doesn’t know what it means. 

\---------------------------------------------

Another time, they get thrown into the trunk of a car together. Mulder had been standing on the side of the road after seeing some lights in the sky, and Scully had jumped out of the car to pull him back in. They got followed a lot these days; she thought it would be pretty pitiful to get kidnapped just for trying to take a crack shot at a UFO. 

Sure enough, the sound of screeching tires reached their ears- the both of them grabbed kicking and screaming. 

The road is bumpy, and Mulder’s shoulder tosses against her side. Their hands are zip tied, and Scully notes that there’s no emergency pull in this car’s trunk. Of course, nothing is ever that easy, but not for Agent Mulder- who’s thrashing around at her side attempting to twist himself around to check if the back seats push out. 

Just as she’s about to tell him to lay still, the car hits a particularly large pothole, and his head slams the ceiling of their little mobile prison. 

“Jesus Mulder, what good would it have even done if you’d gotten into the back?” Scully stares at him incredulously, though it’s highly unlikely he could see her face in the dark. 

“I could have pulled my gun, scared him into stopped, we don’t know who we’re dealing with, they might be-” 

 

“They’re no amatuer. That’s for sure. We don’t even know if there was anyone else in the car, they could have shot you on the spot.” 

“If they wanted to kill me, they would have done it already-” Mulder whimpers at the end of his sentence, and sinks down. His head rests on her thigh, and Scully wished for nothing more at that moment than to be able to reach out and cradle his aching temple in her hands. 

“Are you alright?” She says it as gently as she can whilst still managing to be heard over the sound of the road passing beneath them. 

He laughs, but it’s a broken one. It cracks like TV static over the thunder beneath them. 

“Scully, when are we gonna be able to take a vacation and not get kidnapped by these fans of ours?” 

A blush spreads across her cheeks as she looks down at him, eyes sparkling through jet black claustrophobia, 

“Never. We’re far too popular.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The most notable by far was the time they get locked in a quarantine ward in a hospital soon to be condemned. The doctor in charge knew they would tell about the unknown virus, so he shuts the door and leaves them tied with a torn hospital gown. 

Within several minutes of struggling, they’re exposed, and their faces begin to swell. There’s a drafty old window to the left of them, and it’s raining outside. A large clap of thunder boxes Scully’s ears when she realizes that if Mulder were to turn around- he wouldn’t even be able to recognize her. She knew her eyes were red and swollen shut, her nose stuffy and itching. Whatever it was, it was working down her windpipe and threatening to suffocate her in the sound of the rain and the feel of Mulder’s back pressed against hers. 

That’s when he pulls out a vial, and says through a fuzzy tongue, “Nicked this from that guy in charge. Think you can find a needle somewhere in here? It might help.” 

Her hands were numb, and her nose stuffed, but through thoughts of empty fields and crawlspaces so dark and so small you think you can see stars in a metal sky;

She couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello frens- this is the first time I've ever written Mulder/ Scully- so I apologize if my characterization isn't up to par yet!
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback, so feel free to comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
